Megaman ZX: Dyad
by veekatgirl
Summary: The story of Vent and Aile as they fight against Slither Inc. and collect all of the Biometals. With some humor, romance, and general hilarity.
1. Prank Time: Intro to the 'Happy Family'

Hurrah, welcome to my horribly lame story. Maybe I can finish for a change. Simply put, this is the story of Megaman ZX, but instead of just Vent or Aile, there's both. The story is in 3rd person, but Vent's perspective. This won't be exactly like the game-story because 1. having both of them sort of makes thing a little odd. 2. I like to make things exciting and detailed. 3. There needs to be mawr storie. Anyways, this first chapter is more to introduce Vent, Aile, and Giro(everyone luffs Giro) and for me to have some fun. I was kinda disappointed that in the game we didn't see what it was like before the Biometal delivery. Anyways, on with teh show.

(I don't own Megaman ZX, or any of the characters)

* * *

Thump, thump, thump…'Okay, refueled the bikes… 

_Grabbed the boxes…"_

Shuffle shuffle…

"Hmm?" said the boy, reaching the bottom of the stairs. His head whipped around the small hangar-garage, looking for source of the sound. Unsuccessful, the brunette-haired boy sighed and continued carefully on. The pile of boxes he was carrying suddenly began to slip, and the boy began dancing about just to keep them from tumbling over. The boxes slipped back into a secure position, and he relaxed.

"Heeeeeeey Vent!" came a cheerful voice and a sudden smack in the back. The surprise sent Vent tumbling forward along with the boxes.

"Aww damn!" he cried, when the contents of the boxes –dozens of small machines and the foam protecting them-- had flown to the ground of collision. Vent felt his anger rising, and turned toward the sound of the voice.

Before him was a girl of nearly exact age as him and similar looks: short brown hair, striking green eyes, and the same blue delivery uniform (sometimes he thought he was looking in a mirror). She had a playful look on her face and her hands were behind her back. As innocent as she looked, Vent couldn't help but feel his temper rising. She opened her mouth to speak, but vent cut her off quickly.

"AILE! You know how long it took me to pack all this stuff up?" he snapped, glaring daggers. "Probably longer than you've actually worked today!" His fellow worker somehow always managed to snag the easiest and quickest tasks from their boss. Aile merely rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! The delivery is due soon! I don't have the time to pick this up! Ahhh… Boss is gonna be so mad…"

"Pfffft. Whatever, you worrywart! Here," Aile strolled past him nonchalantly, handing him a small bowl, and began to collect the fallen packaging and items in one of the boxes, "I'll clean it up. You're just a slow packer anyways." Though grateful for the help, he couldn't help but snort at the last insult.

"So... you want help?"

'No thanks. You'd probably trip and fall again and crush the boxes, you klutz"

"Hey, how am _I_ a klutz?"

"You're the one who dropped the stuff in the first place."

"Such a nice person you are."

"Hey, I'm cleaning this up for you, aren't I?"

Vent snorted once more and decided to drop the subject. He simply leaned against the wall, watching Aile pack the items (he swore she looked smug doing it), though it didn't hold his mind for long, and soon drifted away. _Why do I work here again?_ he thought, even though he knew the answer.

Ten years ago, there had been a Maverick attack on a local amusement park. His mother and him had gone that day. Vent had been looking forward to this trip for weeks, but it hadn't turned out like planned. His mother had been killed, along with hundreds of others, during the attack, all because the help they had all be waiting for decided not to show up until the last moments. Vent growled to himself and tightened his grip on the bowl. But of course, the next day in the papers, "Slither Inc. Saves Park from Attack." Cleaned up what Mavericks still remained and disposed of the bodies was all they had done. But who would want to tarnish the name of the greatest company in existence?

"...eat it?"

"Eh?" Vent flicked his eyes back up to Aile who was staring at him.

"I said, are you going to eat it?" she repeated, and then pointed at the bowl he was holding. Vent looked down into the bowl. It was filled with ice cream. He hadn't even noticed there had been something in it, let alone that the bowl had been numbing his fingers.

"Eh? Ice cream?"

Aile rolled her eyes again. "I brought you some ice cream. That's the whole reason I came down here. Besides scaring the crap outta you" Aile grinned and went back to packing.

"Ah... um, thanks" he stuttered and picked up the spoon to eat. He had met Aile the same day as the attack. Aile had been alone as far back as she could remember, and had snuck into the amusement park that day. When the attack happened, she was saved by a strange reploid in red armor (She obsessed over this 'knight in red armor' sometimes; Vent thought she was sort of scary when she did this).

"Oh, by the way, Vent-- " Aile began.

Vent practically choked on his ice cream. "You're DONE?" he said, seeing her pile the boxes up and no evidence of there ever being a mess.

"Jeeze, not ALL of us are slowpokes," she said, and giggled. "Anyways, I was planning on pulling a prank on Boss today! Wanna help?"

"But we have a delivery soon!" Vent said. They owed their boss so much, and he always felt bad about doing stuff like this. Their boss had taken them in when no one else would after the incident. He had raised them

"Aww, c'mon! You know it'll be fun!" Aile pushed on. "The delivery isn't for a while, and Boss is out doing errands! He won't even see us set up!"

"But—" He was skeptical.

"Pleeeeeease?" Aile did her you-cannot-resist cute look. Vent tried to sputter out a complaint but Aile came closer, "Preeeeeety pleaaaase?"

Vent flushed and stammered, "But... erm… FINE!" Vent turned around and planted his forehead in his hand. "We'll do your stupid prank. It better be good this time"

"YES! Vent, you so rock!" Aile squealed and grabbed his arm, and suddenly dragged him off towards the office.

---------

The prank wasn't at all complicated, but it didn't really have to be to be funny. They set it up in mere minutes (Aile apparently had everything she need already in her room). Their boss would come in from the hangar-garage and the door would let a string loose. The string would release the catapult, which sat on the desk parallel to the door, and launch a flurry of slime-filled balloons.

"Aile, you know your insane, right? Where'd you get a mini-catapult?" Vent asked, hidden behind the desk along with her.

"You've known me this long and haven't figured that out?" Aile smirked, "And the catapult I made myself! Nice, right?"

"Sure, whatever. You still sure this is good idea?"

"This is a great idea! He won't suspect a thing! Boss just has to open that—"

'What do I have to do?" A voice came from behind both Vent and Aile. Vent froze in surprise and fear, and Aile looked just as surprised. Working up the courage, they both slowly turned their heads. Looking down at them was a tall man. His long blonde hair was falling over his red shirt as his head was tipped forwards to stare down at them. His half-rim glasses sat at the end of his nose, dangerously close to falling off, and he carried a small clipboard and pen.

"B-b-boss!" they managed to squeak out.

"Might I ask why you're hiding behind my desk whispering to each other?" He answered calmly, and simultaneously writing in his notepad. "I'm rather busy and I have another client coming in shortly—"

"Boss!" Aile quickly stood up; Vent stood up slowly after her. "I thought you went to run some errands!"

"I was. I got a call from a _very_ important client saying they needed a meeting at two o'clock. Came back around twenty minutes ago to prepare," Their boss said, "Now could you please—" There was a knock at the door. "—That's probably him. Come in!"

"NO!" Vent and Aile shouted and jumped for the catapult, but it was too late. The door swung open, releasing the string. It whizzed through the pulleys and launched the catapult. The balloons flew quickly through the air and landed with a _splat_ upon the man in green who walked in.

"…"

"Giroutte?" The man said, eyes still closed to keep the slime out.

"That is me." Their boss said. He seemed calm, but it was obvious to Vent that he was suppressing his anger at them.

"You are very lucky the commander said you were the only person who could be trusted with this job."

"If you would excuse me for one moment." Girouette turned to Aile and Vent. He had a huge smile on his face, but when he opened his eyes, Vent saw the anger practically glowing from him. He could only see the eyes for a moment, for his glasses had acquired a glare, which only made him even more frightening. Aile and Vent glanced sheepishly at each other.

Aile began, "Boss, I'm—" _WHAM._ Girouette, still smiling, landed a painful kick in Vent's side, crashing him into Aile, sending them both crashing into the opposite wall. Pain and dizziness blackened his view.

"I apologize for my workers,' He heard his boss say, "They're a bit… overly spirited. Yes, I am Girouette, but feel free to call me Giro. Now I believe you have something that you wish to be transported?"

"Yes. It is a direct order from the commander. It has to do with the B.W.R. project your…" The man paused. "Your…"

"We will leave at once. I understand the importance of the cargo and will take the utmost precautions against any harm coming to it. The rendezvous point and time?"

Vent felt Aile try to move and remembered they were still in a tangled mess beside the wall. He muttered a quick sorry to her and moved out of the way. His vision slowly came back to him as he stood up.

"—at eight a.m. tomorrow morning. I trust this will be hush-hush," the man said.

Giro bowed slightly to him. "As long as we are paid, this job won't even be in the records." He smiled and turned towards them. "Vent, take these packages and put them in the motorcycles. Aile, make sure to put all the boxes for the Higher Flyer Company back into the storage room."

Vent stood up faster than he meant to and became dizzy. "But Boss! What about the delivery we were going—"

"That isn't important anymore. Complete your orders and be ready to leave in five minutes." Vent and Aile exchanged looks. "Do I make myself clear?"

Both of them jumped, gave a yessir, and scurried into hangar-glider, leaving Girouette and their client alone in his office

* * *

So that's it for now. I'll upload the second chapter(where our story begins) in a little bit. Hope you enjoy it, and please, go ahead a comment your heat out P 


	2. ROCK on! Biometal X

_Wow, scary. Already posting chapter 2. Well, I had this written when I posted the first chapter, but I didn't wanna post it just yet. We're now getting into the main story. It's alot better than the first chapter, IMO. The first one seemed sort of awkward, as I haven't written in a while. I'm trying to write the third but summer homework is attempting to murder meeee. ;-; Anyways, enjoy.  
Megaman ZX and all the characters belong to Capcom, ect._

* * *

_'Mom!"_

_"Mom! Where are you?' A small Vent ran through the crowds of people, or at least attempted. Every one step he took, the panicking crowds knocked him back two. He screamed again, but the screaming of others drowned him out. His cheeks were warm and tears were streaming down them. Something smacked into his head and he fell tumbling to the ground._

"...ent…"

_The flurry of feet that whizzed by his head paralyzed him. All he could hear was the rumble of feet and the shrieking of those who were too slow. Vent curled into a ball on the ground, sobbing and trying to block everything out. "Mom… Mom..." he muttered between his sobs._

'...Vent.."

_The stampede of humanoids turned into a stampede of Mavericks. Some were enormous, creating earthquakes as them stomped by him; some were like humans, like the reploids of the old days. Vent still sobbed quieter, afraid they would see him. The Mavericks, seeing an unmoving body, took him for dead, and trekked by him as though he didn't exist. Vent peeked out, spotting a mammoth sized creature stomping towards him. He watched the lumbering feet come closer and closer until they hung over his small fragile body. He was to afraid to move… too stunned to do anything but watch the feet come plunging— _

'VENT!" came a shrill voice. Vent squawked and sat upright in his sleeping bag. He was panting and his mouth tasted like salty tears. His blurry vision focused slowly to see Aile sitting on the ground next to him.

"Ah, jeeze, Vent. You were crying in your sleep. Again." Aile rubbed her eyes. "Muttering 'Mom' over and over. Loud enough to wake me up…" She yawned and rolled sideways onto her own sleeping bag. "The dream."

Vent grumbled. "The dream." He slipped out from under the covers and sat on top of them. Giro, Aile, and him had set up camp in the forest sector outside of town. _'But no one lives out here!' _Aile had said. Boss had replied, _'Exactly.' _Both had noticed how tense he had been since yesterday; Vent had a feeling it wasn't about the prank.

He looked up; it was still dark. "What time is it, anyways?" Vent asked, staring up at the stars.

'About five-thirty…" Aile replied and looked up along with him. "Wow, that a lot of stars. We normally don't see so many in town.'

Vent replied with a "yeah" absentmindedly. He could recognize a few of the constellations in the sky. His mom used to take him out as a child and point them out. Without thinking, he lifted his finger and began to name them.

"The Sage… The Fighter… The Fairy…"

'The Phantom… The Swordsman… And the Peacekeeper!" Aile finished listing the famous constellations for him and giggled. They were quiet for a moment. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it is." Vent muttered and looked over at Aile. He found it rather odd they had the same pajamas, both light blue with little rockets. Boss had apparently bought them on sale a few years back, and they were starting to get a little small (most noticeably on Aile, not that Vent noticed.). He watched her for a moment before noticing something odd past her.

"Aile?"

"Yes?'

"Where's Boss?" Aile blinked then turned around. Giro's red sleeping bag was rolled up, with no sign of Giro anywhere.

"… That's a good question." Aile got up. "His motorcycle's gone too. Maybe he went for a ride."

"To where? We're up on a cliff. It was a pain to get up here the first time. We had to drag them up the hill." Vent scanned the area of their camp. He was about to give up hope when he spotted a note lying on Aile's motorcycle.

Aile noticed it too and snatched it up before vent could say anything. "Hmm… 'I'll be back by sunrise. Don't worry and protect the cargo. That's an order' Yeah, disappear in the middle of the night and tell us not to worry. Genius, ain't he?"

Vent snickered. "Well, we have our orders." He was worried, but Giro could take care of himself.

For the next hour, the cleaned the camp up: rolled up their sleeping bags, took turns dressing behind a huge clump of bushes ('No peeking Vent" "Sh-shut up, like I would), and packing up everything into the motorcycles. Like promised, had driven back to camp by sunrise, just as they had finished up.

"Boss, what's in that package?" Vent asked when he had returned. Giro had a small item wrapped up like the cargo they normally delivered.

"One of the two packages we are transporting." He replied calmly.

Aile asked curiously, 'But, there was only one package."

"This one had special instructions. I packed it myself." He replied in a way that meant not to press further. They were silent for a while; Giro sat on his motorcycle, the mysterious package in his lap and his hands gripping it protectively, and Vent and Aile finished packing everything now that Giro's motorcycle was back.

The silence was broken by a beeping sound: Giro's commphone. He flipped it open and used his cheerful voice (the one for his clients) that conflicted with the solemn face he had been wearing for some time. "Hello! Thank you for calling Giro Express Transporters! We can take anything anywhere!"

The voice answered was scratchy, but clearly feminine. " Giro? Is that you?" Giro's face went serious once more.

"Ah, the Guardian… or should I say client?" He said, the fake cheerfulness completely gone.

"Did you receive the package from the archeological recon unit?" Package? Didn't Giro say the man gave him two?

"Yes, I got it." Giro lifted the package in his hands for emphasis, though the woman on the line could not see.

"My unit is heading for the agreed upon rendezvous point. It's a little sooner than expected, but let's meet up there.

"Alright." Giro agreed, and ended the call. "Aile, you ready?" He turned to Aile, who had been trying to get a look at who Giro was talking to. She nodded. "Hey, Vent! You ready as well?" Vent had wandered towards the cliff and was leaning against a tree. He heard the words, but didn't comprehend them. He hadn't noticed before, but this cliff had a clear view of the flower-like building of Slither Inc. Vent clenched his fists.

"Vent! Did you hear me?" Vent was silent and gripped the tree enough to crush form bark off. Giro was silent as well, understanding for a moment what Vent was thinking. "You can see the Slither Inc. building from here. This country sure has grown and prospered thanks to them"

Vent practically snarled and turned his head to Giro. "Bigger's not always better!" he snapped, "If… if… their security forces had come sooner ten years ago…" _'Mom!' A woman being beaten by three Mavericks screamed then fell silent._ " My mom might still be alive."

Giro sighed. "I'm sorry that she had to die in the Maverick raids. I understand how you feel, but you can't act like this in town. The company has helped us in all the energy and maverick problems we have had."

Aile had followed Giro up to where Vent was. "But of course, thanks to all of this, everyone thinks the fabulous and grand Serpent's a genuine hero." She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. Vent snickered; Aile was good at making him feel better about stuff like this. She had been in the same attacks and agreed with him about Slither Inc.

Giro smiled too, maybe even laughed under his breathe at that comment. Vent couldn't tell. "Anyways, you two, we better get going. Our clients are already on their way." Giro turned and headed back towards the motorcycles.

"Yo, Boss. These Guardians, I'm guessing we took this request from them, right?" Aile asked and Giro nodded.

"Who are they?" Vent asked as well as they followed. "They didn't even tell us what we're transporting."

"The Guardians are a defense force that banded together to fight the Mavericks." Giro explained, "Right now, they're investigating the cause of the Maverick outbreaks. And I believe I made myself clear on the packages. I'm sure it's very important and very dangerous. Best we—" _Vwam Vwam!_ Two shots whizzed pass Aile's head.

"Eek!" She screamed. Vent grabbed her wrist and jerked her behind his motorcycle and they both ducked.

"What? Mavericks here?" Giro growled from behind his own motorcycle. The sound of more shots and a few small explosions gave the hint of one of the motorcycles being damaged: most likely Giro's.

Giro yelled out in a panic. "Vent! Aile! RU—" _ZWAM ZWAM ZWAM!_ Vent peeked over enough to see a flurry of shots whizz past Giro's motorcycle and come straight for their own hiding stop. He didn't have enough time to react. The shots connected with the bike's engine and exploded.

Vent shut his eyes and shielded his face from the explosion. He screamed as the force knocked him back into Aile and sent them tumbling into a freefall off the cliff.

"VENT! AILE!" Giro called over the screaming of the two, but there was nothing he could do but watch them plunge into dark forest below.

"Unngh" The first thing he felt was pain. Pain was good. Pain meant he wasn't dead. At least not yet. He lifted one arm slowly and felt the ground. It was grassy and soft, probably what saved him in the end. He tried to open his eyes, but when he did, a pain exploded in his forehead; he shut them immediately.

He wondered where he was. Probably the forest sector still. He wondered how long he had been out. Had Giro defeated the Mavericks? Was he looking for him and Aile right—? …Aile?

"AILE!" Vent shot up and sat wide opened. The pain blurred his vision, but he tried to stand anyways. Aile! He didn't know where Aile was! Was she okay? Was she… no, he wouldn't think about that. His legs wobbled underneath him, and he grabbed a nearby tree for support.

"AILE! AILE! Where are you?" He screamed, shutting his eyes to block out the pain he felt.

"Vent?" came a voice, though not the one he was looking for. "Can you hear me?" It was Giro's voice, coming from his commphone. "The package! Can you see it? It fell down there with you!" Vent squinted his eyes, trying to see through the blurriness. He saw blue and brown spot out in the green and he stumbled towards it.

"I... I have it." He kneeled down and picked up the package. The packaging had almost all ripped away, revealing the small blue device, though he couldn't see the details.

"Good! Take the package and take it to the rendezvous point! The Guardian... _kssh…zwam zwam zwam_…—lp you… _kssh. Beep. Beep. Beep."_ The commphone lost connection.

"Boss…" Vent muttered and clenched his fists. Damn those Mavericks. The pain and his anger swirled his mind up to the point where he couldn't think straight. He sat there, wallowing, until he heard the faint sound of machine gun fire and some shouts. One of them was female.

'AILE!" Vent shook his head, clearing the blurriness and began to sprint as well as he could with his wobbly legs. He ran and ran, still holding tight to the package. The shooting and the screams got louder. He heard something big. Really big. Something that was cracking trees.

Suddenly all he saw was purple metal, and he skidded to a halt. The machine gun sound was much louder now, like it was aimed at whatever was slithering past him. The enormous creature circled around its attackers, so now vent could see it clearly. It was a mammoth-sized purple snake. It hissed at its attackers, who were still out of Vent's view, but suddenly stopped and slithered away.

Some of the victims came forward, towards where the snake had slithered away. The had red goggles over there eyes and wore green, just like the man who had delivered the package to them to be delivered. Perhaps these were the Guardians? Vent opened his mouth to shout out, only to be drowned out by machinegun fire and the swoosh of the serpent's tail come crashing down on the me in green

Vent gasped: the attack had crushed almost all the men and killed them. The snake's tail retreated back into the trees, hidden. Nearly paralyzed with fear, he shakily walked towards the bodies.

'HEY! Who are you?" a man called from the side. Vent's head snapped up. The remaining men had their guns aimed at him.

"Ahhh! I'm just here to deliver something!" Vent backed up a bit. He scanned the area. There were only five men left, lined up in a semi-circle. Behind them was girl in all pink, who was staring right at him. No sign of Aile.

"You are from the Giro Express?" She said, coming forward through the troops.

"Y-y-yeah." He stumbled; all the gun's pointing at him weren't making him feel any less nervous.

"Focus on the snake, it's the threat." She said to the men, and then turned to him again. "We came to meet up with the Giro Express, but we heard an explosion and came to investigate. Then this snake came ou—"

"Vent!" a voice called. Next thing he knew, he was being choked by a pair of hugging arms. The voice sped up excitedly. "Oh my god your okay Giro said you weren't answering and I was worried and—'

"Aile… can't breathe…" Vent choked out, but Aile just hugged him tighter. 'AILE!" She let go.

"Soooorry!" Aile giggled. Vent looked up at her; besides a few cuts and bruises, she looked fine, and in good spirits. "When I fell the Guardian's found me and—"

"Look out!" called one of the men and shoved the pink girl out of the way. The snake's tail smashed where she had been, crushing the soldier.

"Noo!" She called seeing the remaining soldiers being knocked back by the massive tail. A few of the soldiers were alive, but barely conscious. The girl ran to one of the soldiers it was muttering to her to run but she wouldn't/

"We should leave the package here if it wants it so bad!!" Vent said, showing the half-opened cargo to her. She turned around.

"It's too important! We can't just leave the Biometal! Sis… she…" The girl's eyes watered again. _Ssssss._ The girl turned towards the sound. The snake had slithered into the clearing once more, without the threat of guns against him any longer. The snake slithered slowly in the direction of the barely alive soldiers and the girl. It was going to kill them.

_Screams. 'Run Vent, run!" Zwim zwim zwim! Running people… _No! He wasn't going to let more people die because of these Mavericks! He didn't know what he was doing; his body was moving on his own. He threw the blue cargo at the girl and grabbed one of the intact guns on the ground in one motion.

"Run!" He yelled as he rushed between the soldiers and the snake, but heard a voice next to him yell the same thing. Vent turned to see Aile, in the same stance as him, also with one of the machine guns. She looked over to him, giving him a cocky grin, and aimed the gun at the advancing snake.

Vent aimed his gun, his hands shaking. The gun was heavy and fear was rushing through his body. The snake lifted its head off the ground, hissing, and preparing to strike. The sound of firing came to his right, and began to shoot too. The shots bounced off its metal plating, without it so much as flinching. This wasn't going to work! They couldn't do this alone! _You are not alone._ What was that? _I will help._

Something blue flew in front of him and Aile, startling the snake back from his lunge. Floating, it turned towards them both. It was the item they had been transporting! It glowed for a moment before letting of an incredible flash of light.

"Agggggghhhh!" he screamed. It felt as though a train had crashed into his chest. Had the snake attacked? _Biolink Established._ What? His hands loosened; the gun dropped to the ground. His hand drew forward on its own accord, and he felt another hand behind it. _M.E.G.A. System Online._ His hand gripped around it, whatever it was. He opened his eyes to see the Biometal there and glowing brightly in his and Aile's hands. The light dimmed for a moment before exploding again. They both screamed. Suddenly his feet became heavier, then his arms, his chest, his head.

What the hell was going on?

Suddenly the heaviness vanished completely, and he felt lighter than a feather. His arm lifted, like he was being controlled. The end of his hand felt incredibly hot, like there was a blue fire blazing from it… "Auuugh!" the heat left him all at once. Two balls of blue spiraled forward. The snake screeched in surprise as they connected, swinging his head back in forth and flailing. It screamed, knocking its head into a few trees. It was in a daze and, unable to fight, turned and charged into the forest once more.

Vent grabbed his arm, panting. Where had those shots come from? He suddenly took notice of his arm and hand. There was a huge cannon where his hand was supposed to be! "What the…?!" Vent gasped in surprised and was shocked further when the cannon morphed back into a hand. His other arm was covered in the same armor, as where his feet, his chest. His hand went to his head, or at least the helmet that sat on it.

'Do not be a afraid" 

"Vent, do you hear that?" Aile said in a very low voice. His eyes darted over to her. She was covered in the same exact armor. His eyes widened and he nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"_I know who you are, Vent, Aile. I am Biometal X."_

* * *

_That's it for now. The constellation thing was kind of a neat idea, I think. It uses the titles of three of the Generals, but since Phantom didn't have one, I jsut used his name. The swordman is an obvious one, but the peacekeeper was a last second name, but I suppose it's okay. I had lots of fun writing the first half for some reason P The scene where vent comes across the Guardians was irritating and I had a hard time with it for some reason. Mostly because instead of one character, we have both Vent and Aile, and that made it sort of difficult. The Rock On part was hard to describe too. But I'm pretty satisfied with that too._

_Well, i hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Expect the third one soon!  
_


	3. New Megamen! Giga Aspid's Rampage

Hey, guys, Veek back! Sorry it took so long to make the next chapter! I get sidetracked easily for months at a time, and get uninterested in my stories. Which is why I never finish one, haha. Well, this was originally going to have up to finding Giro again, but I didn't realize it would end up being so long! Also, this chapter was half-written approx. 3months ago, then resumed two days ago, so it may change a bit half-way through. Sorry! Well, enjoy!

(I take no ownership over the main storyline, or any of it's characters)

* * *

"Which way were we supposed to go again?" Aile panted out. 

"Do I look like a map?" Vent huffed, but Aile couldn't help but snicker.

'You sure you don't have a map in that get up?" She grinned. Vent sighed and turned his head.

'I dunno, you tell me. We have the same armor!" Vent replied, but Aile only giggled again. He sighed and faced forward again. The Biometal made him feel so… light. Like if he jumped, he'd almost float away. The lack of weight made it much easier to run through the crowded forest.

_"Stay here, ma'am!" Aile called to the girl in pink. "We'll be back with some help for the soldiers after we deliver this!" She and Vent turned to leave._

_"Wait!" the girl called, and the two turned. "My name... is Prairie."_

_Vent and Aile looked at each other. They saluted. "Vent and Aile of the Giro Express! We'll be your transporters!" they called before turning and running off._

They continued to sprint to the rendezvous point, where help was. Vent was still feeling weirded out by all of this. Talking chunks of metal? Magic armor? It was rather overwhelming. Suddenly he felt two other presences in his mind.

_'I'm not a chunk of metal,' _came a male voice; Vent practically tripped over himself in surprise. Aile laughed at him. He also wasn't getting used to the Biometal talking to him in his head (and reading his thoughts, which was more annoying than startling.)

"Magic armor?' Aile laughed harder. "Jeeze, you just love to ramble don't you?" What? Vent gave her an odd look: he hadn't been talking out loud had he? He didn't think so…

_'STOP"_ Biometal X called; the two skirted to a halt. _'Behind that tree!" _He had no idea what he was doing or why, but he obeyed and slid behind the tree. '_Be still and silent, or they'll hear.' _ _Thump thump thump thump. _It was getting louder. The thumping was soon joined by the sound of many legs, and the clanking of metal.

Dozens of mechanaloids were marching behind them.

Vent and Aile remained completely silent, watching the miniature army clunk by. Vent stared at the purple mechanaloids with their glowing green lights, and thought hard.

_Hey, wait a minute, these guys work for Slither Inc!_ Vent realized. He certainly despised the damned company, but they needed the extra firepower if they were going to save the soldiers.

"_Vent, don't_!" came the reply of Aile and Biometal X in chorus.

Without thinking twice, Vent ran out of the cover behind the robots. "Hey! Wait, we need help!" The robots halted in their march and faced Vent. "There's a huge snake monster! It attacked our friends and…" Vent fell silent. One by one, the mechanaloids green lights flickered to red. "We…need help." Suddenly a fit of panic, not of his own, rushed into his mind out of nowhere.

"Vent, look out!" Aile darted out of the cover and shoved the boy out way. Not a moment later, the energy bolts of mechanaloids seared the ground where he had been standing. The robots re-aimed their weapons at the two.

'_RUN! NOW!'_ came the voice of Biometal X. He didn't have to tell them twice; Vent and Aile were gone in a flash, with the now-violent robots right behind them.

"What happened!? I thought Slither's guys were supposed to help civilians!" Vent cried out, ducking to avoid a shot.

"Well, you don't exactly look like a civilian, genius!" Aile snapped back at him. A foreign feeling of agitation crept into Vent's mind.

'_The mechanaloids reacted to your weapons. They're programmed to attack any unauthorized armed personal.' _

"Peachy! Well, here's you chance to get you revenge of Slither" Aile said, she suddenly turned on the spot. Vent skidded to a halt "I'll show you some weapons, you trash!" Aile held her arm up, and the cannon formed once again. She fired dozens of shots at the attackers, taking off heads, arms, anything and everything. The barrage decimated the army, and the remains fell to the ground in a heap. Aile huffed at them, and turned to Vent and smiled. "Alright! Lets keep going"

Vent just stared at the wreckage, and muttered, "She... she didn't miss one shot." Just one more reason not to get her mad. '_I second that_.' Biometal X muttered, also rather surprised.

"Vent! Hurry up you slow poke!" Aile called ahead.

"C-coming!" Vent continued after her.

_Fwip fwip fwip!_Shots fired from Vent's buster gun, destroying another rogue mechanaloid. They had met even more of the violently responding robots, but easily took them out, thanks to X.

"I can't believe there are so many of the damned things!" Aile said, kicking down the standing legs of a robot. The two finally exited the forest, coming into a small clearing. Fallen trees scattered the ground, along with many small shrubs and grasses.

'_This was an important mission, of course they would send so many men." _X muttered mostly to himself.

Vent looked thoughtful. What mission was he talking about? "What do you mean—' A sudden shove and the tremor of a tail slamming the ground interrupted him. Vent tripped over roots into a thick bush, Aile tumbling into him from behind. "What the...?" The duo looked up as a shadow reached over them.

The head of the mechanaloid serpent towered above them, hissing in rage. Sunlight reappeared for a brief moment as the snake leaned back to strike. The two yelped in fear, and rolled in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding the massive robot's lunge, which utterly destroyed the bush and all else the path. Vent stood quickly to face it, lifting his buster gun automatically. His eyes shifted for a moment to Aile in a brief moment of worry, but to his relief saw she was standing in the exact same position as he, unscathed.

His eyes snapped back to serpent as it hissed again, looking between both of them. Triggered by something, Vent began firing in rapid bursts at the snake simultaneously with Aile. The onslaught of attacks barely scratched the surface of the metal armor encasing it. Enraged further, the snake started spiting green bullets at Vent, which, thanks to his new added agility, he managed to jump over the shot.

"Agh! Vent, this isn't working!" Aile called, quickly dodging an attack by the snake. Aile had barraged the snake, but even her ferocious attacks left no mark on the robot.

_Damn! This thing has got to have a weakness!_ He thought, growling to himself. Another similar alien thought invaded his head once more, equally frustrated. The foreign presence suddenly brought up the memory of the earlier fight with the serpent, along with a questioning aura._The Biolink established…Biometal X merged… attacking the snake… it's head flailing… _It suddenly clicked it his head; Vent flung his buster cannon up, charging another massive shot up.

"The head!" Vent and Aile called, and released the massive energy towards the skull of the mechanaloid. Two direct hits sent the robot screaming; it roared, flailing it's head in pain, bright light shining out of cracked metal, until it plummeted to the earth, exploding and destroying it's body.

Vent, panting from the amount of energy used up, breathed a sigh of relief. He looked towards Aile, who was also drained. She met his glance, giving him a thumbs up and a grin. Vent smiled back, "We did it…"

'_Congratulation,"_' came the voice of Model X. Vent went back to frowning.

"You're name is Model X, right? … Why did you help us?" Vent inquired. Model X gave an amused huff.

'_Do I need a reason to help people?' _said the Biometal._ 'You two were trying to help that girl, even though you'd never met before.' _He laughed. _'I just gave a helping hand; you two kids are the real brave ones.'_

"Me? Brave? That's a laugh," Vent said, plopping onto the ground to catch his breath. Aile did the same. "I just know if I hadn't tried, I would have regretted it…" _Rogue robots swarmed the crowd, attacking any in their path. None, not men, women, or children, were spared in the mass murder. He watched far away, covered in mud and tears, to afraid to move or stop watching the rampage. _

X said nothing. _If had tried, maybe Mom wouldn't have…_

"Oi! C'mon, lazy bones!" Aile spat out. Vent's head snapped up from its down position up to the girl, who was standing above him. "The rendezvous point is just up ahead!" she said in a serious tone, but with a playful smirk on her face, "Ya better hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!" With that she held her hand out to him. Vent smiled gratefully, took her hand, and pulled himself up.

They met up with no more mechanaloid opposition as they crossed the short distance to the rendezvous point. The place was another clearing, near the cliffs that separated the sector from Innerpeace: near the safety of the city, but private and secluded.

And also very empty.

"Uh… so where are the guys we're delivering to?" Aile said, annoyed. Vent sighed, and slapped his forehead.

"Hiding, probably." He groaned, noticing a door hidden in the cliff, with a shaking soldier in green peeking out from. The green soldier panicked when he was spotted, letting a shout of surprise and slamming the door shut. Aile laughed.

"Shall we?" she said, and, with that, made her way to the door and it flew open. "Vent and Aile of Giro Express, here to serve—" Aile froze midway through her salute, face frozen.

"MAVERICK!" came an insane yell from inside. Bullets suddenly begin spraying form the door. Aile shouted in surprise("WHAT THE HELL?") and dove to the side, narrowly avoiding damage. "Come back here, coward!" yelled one of the men, as he ran out. This soldier was a bit overweight. "I'll get you, foolish Maverick! No one messes with…" His face met the end of Aile's buster cannon.

"You have three seconds before I blow your brains out." Aile growled out in anger. The man wheezed, falling over. Faster than a crab, he scuttled back into the door. Aile swiveled to face the other men. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Vent sweat-dropped, and laughed nervously. "Uh... Aile, these are our customers, remember?" Aile's hard face showed confusion for a moment.

"Oh… right." The anger was immediately replaced with cheer, just as fast as it had changed before. "Hello! The Giro Express is here to deliver your package!" Vent slapped his forehead again, amazed by his partner's bipolarity.

"Who's causing this ruckus?" snapped an elderly voice from behind the men. Shoving two large men out of the way came a small bearded man clothed in a blue coat and red goggles. "Who are you two youngsters?" He looked them up and down. "And why are you using OUR Biometal" he added angrily.

Vent walked into the doorframe. "Sorry to interrupt, but you might take your men to find the girl in pink and the men she was with. You're comrades were hurt badly in a fight."

"Prairie?"

"Is she hurt?"

"What about the other men?"

"Hurry, we have to go help them!"

The men, in a passionate moment of bravery, rushed passed Vent, knocking him down and trampling him. Vent moaned in pain, before leaning up. He attempted to stand, but his dizziness simply caused him to fall over again.

"Hmph," he heard Aile say, "The all sure seemed worried that Prairie girl." Vent felt an aura of foreign irritation in the back of his mind. The man ignored them both, still staring at them in an interested way. He circled around Aile and the finally standing Vent, as if to take in every detail of the two transporters.

"Amazing…" he said, anger disappearing. "It looks like you've managed to actually link up with the Biometal." He wandered a few feet away, back turned. "Anyways, I'm glad it's made it here to us safe and sound."

Wait, was he going to take back the Biometal? Well, it was theirs to begin with. They were only using it to safely transport His mind suddenly drifted back to this morning when him, Aile, and Boss had been attacked.

…Boss!

"Wait!" Vent called in a panic. "Our boss was with us before. He hasn't come by here has he?"

"Boss! I almost completely forgot about him!" Aile said, looking a bit guilty. "Hope he's okay."

The man shook his head. "No, besides the large amount of Slither mechanaloids and you two, we haven't seen anyone." High-pitched beeping suddenly erupted from the large machine behind the man. He quickly turned and brought up a sound-only comm-link.

"Sir!" came the static-blurred voice of the man who had stood up to Aile before. "Rescue squad here! We've found the survivors. We'll treat them, and head back to HQ!"

"Hold on! You haven't seen another transporter nearby have you? The two who came before said a man traveling with them has gone missing."

There was silence for a moment on the line. "Hey! There's some huge smoke coming from the next area. It's like someone has gone under attack!"

Vent and Aile came under the same realization immediately. "BOSS!" Without a second thought the two rushed out off the building.

Aile yelled behind them, "Sorry, gramps, we're gonna have to borrow this package a little longer!" All they heard behind them was the ranting off the man as they rushed towards the towering smoke.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it! The whole soldiers attack Vent/Aile was because this chapter was too serious for me, and I wanted to laugh at massive bipolar Aile MOAR. The 'foreign presence' thing will be explained next chapter, though it's nothing too interesting. 

Quick Notes about the planned story: There will be chapters that will deviate from the main plot. They do have a BIT of signifigance, but a bit for fun as well. The first half of the story won't have as many fillers, so, most of them will be after the Pandora/Prometheus event. There will also be OC's. The first batch will be introduced chapter after next, during a filler.The next one(who really isn't an OC, more of a revived character) will appear during the P/P even as well. And that's all I ahve to say, so far! See you around!


	4. Find Boss! The Red Knight

My apologies on how long this took to write. My original computer broke earlier this year and I lost all my files (including all my Dyad chapters). I kinda had to start over. Well, I finished the next chapter, so its all good right? XD Well, enjoy.

* * *

Aile and Vent had quickly grown accustomed to their new armored forms, and moved swiftly through the forest. They were also getting better at avoiding Serpent's mechanaloids while they went as well (although Vent almost stepped into sight of a huge army of them a few times). X had been quiet for most of the trip, as were they both. The smoke from what they believed was their boss's fight was easy to see above the trees, and they both kept moving towards it.

Aile broke the silence as they slowed to a stop. " Wow, change of scenery, huh?" she muttered to herself. Boy, she was right. The forest abruptly stopped, and changed into an abandoned construction site. Metal frames were set up everywhere, and some unused ones lay on the ground. Barrels and materials lay in heaps, most of them half destroyed or rusted.

"Yeah," Vent replied. He noticed several of the metal bars were covered in large holes; most of them were still smoking. Fresh blasts.

'_Looks like there was some sort of struggle. Recently as well."_ X commented. _'We best hurry. Just follow the trail of damage.'_The two nodded and were about to leave when static began to spurt from the comphone. Vent almost jumped out his skin. Aile laughed hard as he fumbled anxiously with it and answered the call voice-only.

"Vent… Aile... that you?" came a distinctly female voice, and a familiar one.

"Ah! Prairie!" Aile cried out. "You're alright!" Vent rolled his eyes. Just an hour ago she was jealous of the attention the girl in pink had been receiving.

"Yes, I am. Thanks to your help!" came the cheerful reply. There was silence a moment, then her tone turned serious. "I was thinking about the mavericks that attacked us earlier. Perhaps there is information on them in the ruins of that area."

Vent nodded. "I was thinking, what is this place?" It was rather odd. No one built anything outside the safety of Innerpeace, or any of the other cities, unless they had some sort of death wish. Anyone out here would easily fall prey to Mavericks.

"You mean the construction site? They started building this before the Maverick problem began to surface. Back then it was pretty safe to live outside the city walls. Of course, it was abandoned once attacks began happening." Prairie responded. "Which is why I bet there is information about the attacks here. It was one of the first places to be invaded, and no one's come here for years. There must be something!"

"Good idea!" Aile agreed, nodding quickly. "We'll keep an eye out!" Prairie gave her thanks then shut the link off. And with that they were off.

The two continued to follow the beaten trail of bullet holes and scorches, surprisingly without any resistance at all. A feeling of uncertainty seeped into his mind.

"It's a little weird, isn't it?" Aile said suddenly, as if he was reading his mind.

"Yeah, it—" Vent paused. About 5 meters away was a reasonably large helmet lying on the ground. It was rather out of place, being in perfect condition and sitting a good distance away from the construction. "Uh…" A strange confusion popped up, and he somehow understood it, pointing to what he saw; Aile turned around.

"A helmet? What's so special about that?" She trotted over to it, and stared a moment. Vent hadn't realized how large it was: it came up all the way to Aile's waist. She gripped the helmet suddenly and attempted to lift it. However it wouldn't budge.

"Having a little trouble?" Vent snickered; Aile sent him a death glare and he immediately shut up. She tugged and tugged but it wouldn't budge. A growl escaped her, but she was quickly silenced when the helmet suddenly lifted all on its own, revealing a small creature below with huge eyes. Vent came a bit closer to get a better look, but the shadow of the helmet blocked its other features.

"Aww! How cute! A Mettool!" Aile giggled and poked the shell a few times. The Mettool didn't seem as pleased. Out of nowhere, it pulled out a huge flashing stick and began smacking Aile over the head with it. Aile let out a cry of surprise, too stunned to stop the tiny mechanaloid. Vent began laughing his head off.

"BASTARD!" Aile suddenly yelled. The brunette girl let out a roar and kicked the Mettool clear out of sight. She huffed and puffed and crossed her arms. Vent couldn't stop laughing until one of her fists came down on his head.

"SHUT IT" she shouted at him, temper rising higher (if that was possible). She was about to explode again when she went quiet. Vent blinked, then turned to direction she was looking. The Mettool was back, dented in the head, and it had brought friends.

"You just had to kick it didn't you?" Vent cried out angrily as they ran from the army of Mettools and other mechanaloids.

"I said shut up, Vent!' Aile snarled back, shooting shots back at the oncoming enemies, hitting her targets with deadly accuracy. Jeeze, she was scary when she was mad. The two sprinted across the construction site. They had long lost the path they had been following; not that it mattered anymore.

Ducking quickly to avoid a lunging Mettool, Vent slammed the small robot with his fist. A satisfying crash of it hitting a pile of rubble and steel followed soon after. A smirk was plastered on his face, when he turned something caught his eye. "Woah! Watch it!" Vent cried in surprise, grabbing Aile's arm to stop her. A huge spinning saw flew down from above and slammed the ground. Why the hell was a saw attached to a building?! The two skidded to a stop then flew to the side, not waiting for the path to reopen.

Suddenly a few mechanaloids popped from behind a pile of rubble, quickly firing shots at them. The two shouted and scrambled over each other. Vent dodged two of the bullets going by and stepped to the side to run, but his foot only hit air. He shouted out and behind to tumble backwards into the fissure. Aile shouted to him, but Vent was too terrified to compute what she said. His heart pounded during the freefall, which seemed to go on for eternity. After what seemed like years internally, he landed with a sharp thump on the dirt below. Vent lied down, dazed for a moment, but somehow easily got up. Shockingly, his only injury was a dull headache, and that went away in mere moments.

'_You're lucky you were in armor' _X said, a bit worried. '_Otherwise that fall would have killed— Woah, watch out above!" _His head snapped up to see Aile falling from the small cliff as well. His reaction to catch her was quick, but not quick enough. Her body was as heavy as a boulder and crashed into Vent, sending both off them to the ground.

"Oww, my head…" Aile moaned, seemingly oblivious for the moment of what she had landed on. Vent sure wasn't and made sure she wasn't either.

"Aile, get off!" He snapped. "Or more than your head's gonna hurt!" The fall hadn't hurt too much to start with, but the giant blue comet known as Aile had certainly made it worse. She suddenly giggled.

"Hah, you probably liked me landing on you." She teased, getting up. "Sorry! It was drop down or get swarmed!"

Vent's face flushed in both rage and humiliation, but before he could sputter something out, X interrupted him. '_You two all right? Well, seems like those mechanaloids don't feel like following you."_It was true; many of them were crowded along the edge of the drop-off, glaring, but not daring to drop down. A few had even begun to leave

"How odd." He replied, forgetting he had been worked up. He was silent for a moment, and then it hit him. "Damn, that's not gonna do us much good! We lost Boss's trail and all that ruckus probably covered it up anyways!" He slammed his palm against his face and walked a few feet away, trying to burn off some steam. "Now what are we gonna do?" he muttered to himself. How were they going to find Giro now? Its not like he was going to—

'_Plane…'_came a foreign thought. Plane? What? Where had that thought come from? _Whiirrrr._ It almost sounded like X, but not quite._Whiiiiiiiirrrr._ Maybe he should ask— _WHIIIRRRR! _Snapping his head up, the sight of an enormous hover-plane engulfed his vision. Its twin fans kicked up huge dirt storms, clouding out the sky and sun. _'DAMN IT LOOK OUT!' _a voice screamed in his mind. Aile rammed into his side and the two flew into the ground. Crates had crashed where he had been standing, and the plane disappeared from view.

It suddenly occurred to him. '_Aile?'_ he thought, getting up_'Can you hear me?' _She turned to face him, confusion on her face as well.

"Uh, yeah, what's your point?"

"I didn't say anything! That's the point!" She blinked, as if it hadn't occurred to her.

'_Vent, Aile.' X said "The mind of a Biometal and it's host becomes one when it activated. Considering you're both my host, you two are also linked together." _

Suddenly a huge pressure was forced on his mind. He knew who it was immediately. "Aile, stop trying to read my thoughts." Although he shoved her lightly, she laughed.

'_Woah, watch out! It's coming back!' _Aile sent. Automatically her cannon was raised and a flurry of shots rained upon the plane. Vent turned to see the purple machine enter the cloud of dust. It would not stop it though; every shot bounced off the plane's purple armor as if it were a fly. Its own guns were freed and it returned fire as it passed by.

Vent covered his face with his arms, and was knocked back by the attack. He felt Aile's anger increase as she fired and fired at the plane in vain. "Damn it! Work!" she cried out in rage.

Quickly it circled them in the skies, partially hidden in the haze, never ceasing its offensive. Vent had to use all his energy just to avoid the shots, but a scream broke his attention. He swerved around to see Aile kneeling in pain, most of her armor beaten and burn. _'Aile! Don't just shoot! Run!'_ But it was too late. Her body was shaking, unable to move, and in a flash of white, X's protective armor vanished into air.

"I… can't..."Fear coursed through his veins. The plane was coming in for another pass, and Aile couldn't take any more. He rushed to her side, grabbed her around the arms and pulled his hardest. He didn't know where he was going; the pit had no cover around and he couldn't lift her anyways. _WHIRRRR. _

The plane was flying straight towards them, gun prepared. Clenched his fist and shut his eyes, hoping his body would be enough to shield his fallen comrade. He waited for the pain, but it never came. _CREEEEAK._A splitting sound came, and Vent's head whirled around to sight of his opponent now cut clean in half. The sides split from each other and crashed to the ground on opposite sides of the two.

What in the world…?His eyes scanned the area and fell on a lone figure in red, a shining green sword swung over his shoulder and long golden hair flowing behind him.

'_So, this is Biometal X's chosen one?' _came a voice, not unlike X's, but sharper. It came from the red man, but he didn't seem to be saying it. As he came closer, Vent could see a black visor covering his face. Vent could practically feel the power radiating from the stranger. He turned around and faced him, but still stayed between him and Aile.

'Yes, they're both very special to me." The man replied. Aile suddenly moved behind him and stuttered out a few surprised words.

"It's... its him!' She muttered out, standing now with the help of Vent's support. "The red knight… the one who saved me… back then," She smiled to herself, and then added proudly, "Told you he was real." Vent snorted at her; even in this situation, she had to be right. The man in red suddenly froze in place at her words, then laughed.

"Ah, the famous red knight. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but—" In a flash of light, the armor was gone and revealed to them the one they had been looking for: Giroutte. In his hands was a metal, similar to X, but red and black. "—I'm not much of a knight."

"BOSS!" Vent cried out. "You're okay!" Suddenly he went blind for a moment, and it felt as if part of him was being torn away. His armor faded away and Biometal X was floating in front of him.

'_Ah, good to see you again.' _ X said. His red counterpart floated up to meet him.

'_Likewise.'_ It replied coolly. Giro smiled.

'Glad to see both Biometal fragments were recovered." He said, then turned to Vent and Aile. Both had a look of pure shock plastered on their faces. "Ah, I see you want an explanation."

"YES!"

"You had this power all along?"

"Weren't you gonna tell us?"

"What's up with this Biometal?

"What the hell is going on?!"

Giro pinched his nose and replied sternly. "Quiet, now!" The two went silent immediately. "This is my partner, Biometal Z, just as Biometal X is yours. I'm... sorry I've kept this a secret from you." He ended on a quiet note. "I have been on orders from the Guardians to protect the power inside you two."

"Wait! The Guardians? You work for them?" Aile replied in shock.

"Yes. I was going to tell you… After the delivery, and ask you to join us." He turned around, thoughtful. " I'm not going to force anything on you two. It's your decisions alone. But for now, its probably best we get Aile some help."

Aile was shaking now, and tried her best to hold onto Vent, but collapsed to her knees again. "Ah! Aile!" Vent said in surprise, trying once again to pick her up, but his strength was depleted from the battle.

"Don't worry, I got her. ' Giro said concernedly, and lifted her up. "You can walk fine right?" Vent nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

Bit awkward, I know. It's been a while since I wrote last. Yeah, the plane fight was ALOT different than it was in the game. I wanted to make it more interesting XD BTW, Giro is hot-shiz. He's my favorite character. Well, next up is a 'filler' chapter, introducing a slightly important OC. Well, until next time!

-Veek


End file.
